


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 405

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [37]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 405 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 405 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 405

NIYLAH  
Hello, my friend.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ha yun, ai lukot._

ROAN  
They knew we were coming. They were warned.

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Mo don get in bilaik oso don’s kom op. ‘Mo don ge lom op._

ECHO  
There’s no way Octavia suvived my blade. Or that fall.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nowe bilaik Okteivia don kik thru ai swison. O dei slipen-de._

ROAN  
ARCHERS! TARGET WANHEDA!

TRANSLATION  
 _REINJA! LOK WANHEDA IN!_

ECHO  
My king…

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai haihefa…_

ECHO  
Bring the prisoners!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid honon-de in!_

ECHO  
You and you, with me. Let’s go.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu en yu, ogeda kom ai. Tsa bants._

ECHO  
Take off his chain.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kot em bonij of._

ROAN  
We bind ourselves in blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso tai choda op kom jus._

CLARKE  
We bind ourselves in blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso tai choda op kom jus._

ILIAN  
For my brother. For my father. For my mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon ai bro. Gon ai nontu. Gon ai nomon._

ECHO  
My King.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai Haihefa._


End file.
